A Christmas Present Unwrapped Early
by KortKoobah
Summary: This is my first fanfic. It's between Jane and Maura. Maura has a little plan brewing. What's her plan? Will it succeed? Rizzzzzzzzzzzles!
1. Chapter 1

A Christmas Present Unwrapped Early.

This is my first attempt at a fanfic. So, go easy on me? But, I'd really appreciate all the insight you may have. Tips; Ideas; Suggestions; criticism that I can actually use to make myself a better writer. If you're just going to leave hateful comments, I'd prefer you to just move on along.

I do not own the rights of Rizzoli and Isles, and each character that is used within the show.

I don't know how long this will be seeing as it's my first. But, depending on feedback and if people actually enjoy what I write, I'll keep it going.

- Rizzoli And Isles - Rizzles -

Detective Jane Rizzoli slowly trudged her way through the snow up to her best friend's, Dr. Maura Isles, front door. It was mid-December and Christmas was right around the corner. The two best friends have grown closer since the Rockmond mishap. Jane had been skating around her feelings for Maura for several months. She had always known she was attracted to Maura, but she was her best friend and a female. Jane Rizzoli never thought she liked other women. But, Maura was different than all the rest of the women in the world. She was witty, socially awkward, funny, incredibly intelligent, and all around perfect in Jane's eyes. She tried her best to limit her longing gazes towards the strawberry blonde Doctor, but, when Maura went off with her "Google-mouth" she couldn't help it, or when Maura would talk passionately about anything, or just anytime Maura entered the room.

Jane had always been one of the guys. Always trying to out man the other Detectives to prove she was, indeed, good enough to be in Homicide. And she was a damn good Detective. So good of a Detective that if she was as good as she thought, she knew there was something more than friendship. Or was it just her mind playing tricks? Making her see what she so desperately wanted to be real? But how could you mistake someone's eyes lighting up just a little bit brighter whenever you walked into the room, or when they smiled just a little more genuinely whenever they were around you? Jane had been a detective long enough to know body language.

Things were different with Maura. Maura accepted Jane in any form she came in. No matter where they were going, if Jane wanted to wear a suit, Maura accepted that, and even complimented on it. If Jane wanted to wear slacks and a button up shirt, she accepted that. Maura never pushed her to wear dresses as much as her Ma, Angela Rizzoli, did. Maura took Jane as she was, semi-broken with scars to match, emotionally shy, badass Detective that she was. And that made Jane love her all the more.

- Rizzoli And Isles - Rizzles -

Maura Isles was rushing around her house trying to set things up perfectly. She had masterminded a plan; which included Jane Rizzoli to admit her feelings for the Doctor. Maura had come to bearings with her feelings a few months ago, and she was almost 100 percent positive that Jane feels the same way she does. She was in love with the fearless, Italian Detective. Maura had admired Jane for everything she is about. Jane had taught Maura all there is to know about human interactions and social cues. She may not be spot on about them all the time, but she was far better than she was as a child or teenager. Maura had finally found the family she had always wanted in the Rizzoli clan. They accepted her with all of her quirks. They didn't judge her, but, instead they accepted her with open arms.

She had been planning to wait until Christmas night, but Jane was spending the night, like she had done so many nights. They never discussed these nights or how they woke up snuggled up in each other's arms. Jane's long, muscled arms wrapped securely around the Doctor's waist; like she was protecting her from her nightmares if they ever dared to bother her. Maura never informed Jane that she enjoyed every night they spent together wrapped up in each other, or the fact that every night Jane spent the night, she slept the best. She never told Jane how she never wanted the feelings she got when Jane looked at her just a little too long, or whenever Jane touched her to go away. How do you exactly tell your best female friend you're in love with them? Maura never identified herself as straight. She knows sexuality is fluid. Your body simply reacts to certain triggers. Plus, Maura had experimented a few times in college, but she had never fallen in love. She thought she loved Ian, once upon a time in her life. Until Jane opened her eyes to the way she should be treated. She came to realize she loved the idea of being in love. She had convinced herself that she loved Ian to make it seem normal for him to be away most of the time. But that wasn't right. That wasn't love. Jane showed her love.

Now, here she was, just moments away from carrying out her plan. She was a bit on edge, and a bit jittery with nerves. This was all new to Maura. She had never been one to get nervous when trying to seduce any man, or woman for that matter. But, Jane. Jane was always more. She meant more. She is the most important person in Maura's life. Jane won't merely be a distraction. She wants Jane for the long haul. She wants to spend the rest of her life with Jane, and start a family with her someday. Doctor Maura Isles was about to open up to Jane completely, be left bare and vulnerable to the dashing Detective. Maura heard a knock on the door and scurried to answer it. She knew Jane must be cold even if she hadn't been outside long and her hands were most likely aching with pain. She opened the door with ease, flashing Jane a smile that stretched across her face in genuine delight.

"Jane. Welcome. Please, come out from the cold," And she ushered her inside.

-Rizzoli And Isles-Rizzles-

I'd greatly appreciate feedback. And, if you'd like me to continue this or not.

Thank you all so much. Enjoy the holidays everyone!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all so much for reviews. I greatly appreciate it. Honestly, I do. Here is the next chapter, for you. Continue to give me reviews. I hope you enjoy!

- Rizzoli And Isles - Rizzles -

Jane gave her classic Rizzoli grin and walked in, "Hey, Maur."

Jane had breezed by Maura with the slightest of contact that sent slow chills up Maura's spine causing her to shiver. She only hoped Jane hadn't noticed. That wouldn't work in favor of the plan. She had to keep her bodily reactions to a minimum. At least for now. Maura watched as Jane moved throughout her house with ease. She always made it look like they never really spent time away from each other. The domesticity of it all was breathtaking to say the least.

"Dinner is almost ready, Jane. Would you like a drink?"

"A beer would be great if you have any left for me, Maur."

Of course Maura had Jane's beer left. She had made sure to always have enough for when Jane would be dropping by, or spending the night. She got herself a glass of wine, grabbed Jane's beer and made her way to sit next to the Detective on her couch. Jane had turned on the TV, and put on tonight's Celtics game. They were playing the Denver Nuggets tonight and Maura had every intention to let Jane watch whatever she wanted. She needed her Detective in a good mood. She wanted things to go smoothly, that way if there was any doubts before she went too far, she could casually brush it off. She handed Jane her beer and sat down next to her.

"Thanks, Maura. I could really use this after today."

"It's no problem, Jane. I know today we had a particularly rough case."

Today's case load was a triple homicide of children. They were not even over the age of 8. Jane always got more intense when children were involved. She was always protective of her family and friends, but when children are added into the mix, she gets this look in her eyes, and her face set in a mask that isn't broken until the killer is put behind bars. Tonight, I planned on removing all of her stress for the night.

"Yeah, I hate when there are children involved in cases like these. They shouldn't have to die. Not like that. They shouldn't be murdered. They're just children," she gave a slight frown before turning to look at Maura. Maura always had a sense of calming Jane, easing her of the stress from the day, of her nightmares. All Jane needed was to see her, or know she was in the room and she felt just a bit more relaxed.

Maura gave Jane a slight sympathetic look, "I know, Jane. I know. But, at least you caught the killer." Maura didn't think it was time to give Jane facts about child homicides. Not if she wanted things to go smoothly. She gave Jane's arm a light squeeze just as the timer in the kitchen went off.

"Dinner should be ready. Why don't you go sit at the table, Jane and I'll bring it out for you."

"Okay, Maur. If you don't want any help?"

"I'm perfectly fine, Jane. Thank you."

Maura headed into the kitchen. It was filled with the aroma of Angela's homemade lasagna. It was Jane's favorite. Angela had taught her how to make it a couple of weeks prior and tonight was the night she got to make it for Jane. Angela has known for quite some time Maura had feelings for Jane. Angela was positive her daughter felt the same way. Maura had recruited the help in setting up the perfect plan to move things along. She put helpings of the lasagna, garlic bread and some vegetables on each plate. She carried them into the living room and set each plate in their respective place on the table. Jane wasn't seated at the table, though. Where could she have gone? Maura quickly hoped she hadn't gone into the master bedroom. That would not go over well so soon into the night. Her thoughts were quickly interrupted by Jane walking casually through the front door with a smile on her face. One of her hands was behind her back and she was looking at Maura with a soft expression.

"Sorry, Maur. I left these in my car for you." She removed her hand from behind her back, and clasped in her hand was a bag of Maura's favorite chocolate. Fudge clusters. Typical Rizzoli grin plastered on her face, she moved over to Maura, "they are for after dinner, though."

"Oh, Jane. That is so sweet of you. You know they're my favorite," a small blush crept up Maura's neck and cheeks.

The blush seemed to creep its way up Jane's cheeks, as well. She nervously ran her fingers through her long, dark hair which she never seemed to be able to contain. Never the one to stay too long on emotions, she moved over to where Maura's seat was, and gently pulled it out for her.

"C'mon, Maur. Let's eat."

Maura made her way slowly over to her seat with the smile permanently on her face. She could not help it. Jane had subtle ways to be romantic and show her feelings to the petite Doctor. Making her way past Jane to her chair, she lightly kissed Jane's cheek.

"Thank you, Jane." The blush was back slowly creeping up her neck. She settled into her chair and watched Jane as she made her way to her own seat. A smile on Jane's face, matched with her blush filled cheeks. Maura's plan seemed to be moving a little bit further ahead than planned, but this was a good step. Jane hadn't backed away, even if it was just a light touch of lips upon cheek. It was a start. The two went through dinner with light conversation about work, and plans for the upcoming weekend. There was always the small flirting, light gazes, smiles, and touches between the two. It was like any other night they had spent together. The only difference is, Maura hoped that the night would end just a little more differently. When dinner was finished, Maura started to clear the table but Jane had stopped her with a hand to the small of her back making her breath hitch.

Jane's cool breath slid across Maura's neck and ear, "I'll clean up, Maur. Go put your feet up. Put on a show or documentary you've been meaning to watch. I will join you when I'm finished."

"Jane, don't be silly. I'm perfectly capable of cleaning the dishes." She made a grab for the plates again but once again was stopped by Jane. She had this look in her eyes, as if lightly pleading for the Doctor to let her do the dishes. She let out the breath she was holding and made a small notion of nodding. She ran her hand down Jane's arm and made her way into the living room while Jane headed into the kitchen. The space put between them helped clear up Maura's mind a little bit. Whenever she was around Jane her emotions seemed to cloud her mind, and that could not happen with tonight's plan. She wanted this perfectly executed. She wanted this to be successful, but, her mind would not follow instructions. Instead, her mind wondered off to the way Jane's muscles would be flexing in her arms, and how those arms would look flexing while doing something else, something a bit more intimate.

- Rizzoli And Isles - Rizzles -

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Jane was having just as much concentrating as Maura was. She couldn't stop thinking about the way the Doctor's eyes lit up when she showed her the fudge clusters, or how whenever she walked, her hips swayed just the right ways, or the way everything she wore fit her perfectly in all the right places. Jane was having trouble keeping her thoughts away from sex with the gorgeous ME. She didn't know if she could last much longer skating around these feelings. Maura had been so happy to get the fudge clusters she had kissed Jane's cheek. That was a start, wasn't it? If things kept going how they were, they would be together within weeks, months at the latest. However, the Detective didn't know that Maura had other plans.

When she had gotten behind Maura to convince her to go relax, the smell of her perfume consumed Jane's senses and almost made her slip up. She was a tiny fraction away from placing her lips on the Doctor's exposed neck. How easy it would have been to slip her hand just a little bit lower to graze her ass through her dress. Jane was sometimes scared with how easily her feelings for Maura could take over her body, and mind. It was like a whole other playing field. With the men she had in her life, it was never like this. She never had felt this way with Gabe, Joey or even Casey. In her heart and mind, Jane knew there was no one for her besides Doctor Maura Isles.

Jane grabbed the wine Maura was drinking, another beer for her and headed into the living room. Maura had a smile on her face, eyes closed with the TV on mute. She wondered what she was thinking about and quietly observed her best friend. She stood there for a few minutes before Maura's eyes opened and she gasped slightly.

"Jane! Don't scare me like that! Why didn't you say you were in here?"

She smiled and topped off Maura's wine glass, "sorry, Maur. You looked so content, peaceful. I didn't want to disturb you quite yet."

Maura could see the sparkle in Jane's eyes as she looked at her. She turned towards Jane and asked her what movie she would like to watch. Jane didn't care as long as it wasn't going to put her to sleep. Maura took that as watching a documentary about ancient Egyptians, but Jane didn't really care. She was happy to watch Maura and the way her eyes focused on the TV, how her body stayed relaxed and how she moved just a tiny bit closer to her. By the end of the film, Jane's arm was around Maura's shoulders and Maura was leaning into her. The night was still young, and Maura was already in the beautiful Detective's arms. Her plan was in effect and it was working out perfectly so far.


	3. Chapter 3

This one is a bit shorter than what I've been writing. But, I stopped it short because, well, cliff hanger, yeah? Can't give it all away :) Keep sending me love. Thank you to all the people who now follow me and a GIANT thank you to all those who favorited my story :') It means a lot. Big confidence booster! LEAVE ME THINGS TO READ :D

- Rizzoli And Isles - Rizzles -

Jane's hand was just somewhat dancing along Maura's hair. Maura sighed happily before sitting up.

"Can we have some fudge clusters now, Jane?"

She gave her classic smirk, "Anything you want, Maur."

Maura's eyes lit up a little, "anything I want, Detective?" She practically purred.

"W-well, you know what I meant," Jane stammered.

Maura smiled at her and left Jane to her thoughts while she went to go get the fudge clusters. Maura contemplated on what her next move was going to be. She had so many options to choose from, but she didn't want to make the wrong move. She needed Jane in the palm of her hands if tonight was going to happen. The wheels in her head were spinning so thoroughly that she hadn't noticed Jane come into the kitchen. She looked up and saw Jane watching her. She had been so lost with her musings that she hadn't noticed she was humming, or swaying either. Her face turned a crimson red and her eyes were averted back to the fudge clusters. But, Jane just kept her gaze on her and held out her hand, clearing her throat. Maura looked back up and took Jane in. Her head tilted to the side a bit, brows furrowed in confusion.

"May I have this dance to whatever song you have up in that million dollar brain, Maur?"

Maura's face masked recognition over what Jane had just asked and smiled just a little, "Jane, don't be silly. We're about to eat fudge clusters."

"But, Maura, you want me to escort you to the charity function in a few days. I don't really know how to dance all that well."

"Oh, alright, Jane. We'll dance." Maura grabbed Jane's hand gently and pulled her into the living room once again. She let go of Jane, and went over to her stereo selecting a CD that she could play. It wasn't part of her plan, but she could work this in her favor. She just hoped that her mind stayed clear long enough for her to devise a plan. She knew it was going to be difficult after a while, being so close to Jane without acting rationally. But, if she didn't, Jane would know something was up. Maura made her way back to Jane and smiled just a little bigger at the prospect of dancing with Jane.

Jane made a slight bow and extended her hand, "may I please have this dance?"

Maura giggled, actually giggled and curtsied, "you may." And she placed her hand in Jane's extended one.

Jane pulled Maura's body flushed against her own and settled her other hand on her waist. The heat between the two of them could have set the house on fire. Maura's arm lay along Jane's arm and her cheek pressed against Jane's lightly. She didn't speak for a few minutes, just basking in the feel of Jane's arms securely around her and the reactions her body was going through just by Jane's simple touch.

Her warm breath caressed Jane's skin, "just feel the steps, Jane."

Her breath got caught in her throat as Maura's words washed over her. She nodded her understanding afraid to speak at that very moment. She didn't know why she suggested the dance. Maura just looked too desirable the way she was swaying her hips in the kitchen. She looked completely happy and Jane wanted to keep that look on her face. Jane knew how to dance, but, Maura didn't need to know that. It kept the smile on Maura's face and it got them closer in contact.

"See Jane, you're doing wonderfully."

"Thanks, Maura. I'm trying to do what you told me. Just feel the steps."

It felts like only a few minutes, but the entire CD had played. Whenever the two got lost in each other, minutes went by like seconds. Maura took a slight step back, leaned in and kissed Jane's cheek again.

"You are a wonderful dancer, Detective Rizzoli. I enjoyed it," she slightly purred into her ear.

Jane visibly shivered and gave Maura's hand a kiss on the hand, "my pleasure, Doctor Isles."

This kind of banter was normal between the two. They could get completely carried away and not even notice. There were always looks and whispers around the precinct. Maura knew about the betting pool about them. She couldn't be bothered by it, as long as she finally ended up with HER Detective. Jane was looking at her with this look that spoke volumes. It was desire, lust, admiration and love mixed with fear? In that moment, Maura knew the first steps to her plan meant nothing as she stepped forward towards Jane, touched her hands to either sides of Jane's face and slowly leaned in and connected their lips.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm so sorry it's been so long. But, I got sick and didn't feel up to writing. BUT alas, the next chapter. I hope I didn't lose any of you. REVIEWS AND ALL THAT GOOD STUFFF.

- Rizzoli And Isles - Rizzles -

Jane tensed at first but started relaxing into Maura. She gripped her waist a little harder and pulled her closer trying to feel more of her. She could feel Maura stopping and tried to get her to continue but soon they were mere centimeters from each other. They were both slightly breathless and lips swollen.

"Oh, Jane… I'm s-sorry. I didn't me-." She was cut off by Jane crashing her lips back against hers. Maura was slow to react but soon her hands found their way up into Jane's hair. She tangled her fingers through it while trying to gain access into Jane's mouth with her tongue. There was no fighting for control. Maura willingly allowed Jane to take the lead. She didn't want to push too far, too fast before anything even got started. Jane's hands wandered along the petite Doctor's frame trying to touch as much of her as she could grasp. She didn't know how long this would last, and she wanted to savor every moment. The need for air became too great and they separated slowly. Both breathing erratically, hearts pounding in their chest, lips swollen, pupils dilated, and a bit dazed. They both opened their eyes at the same time to look at the other. Neither of them said anything for a few seconds, trying to catch their breaths before they started this conversation.

"Jane… What was that?"

"Well, Maur. That was me kissing you back."

"Well, of course, Jane. But, I meant, are you okay with this?"

"Maur. If I wasn't okay with it, I wouldn't have kissed you back, would I?"

"Jane. It's impossible for me to know what you're thinking. And you know I don't guess on anything."

"Maur. You know I'm not good with feelings and junk. But, you're my best friend. You've been through so much with me. I know what it's like to NOT have you in my life, and it was the worst feeling. I felt like I was empty. I barely ate or slept. You make me happy. You've always been here to help me put the pieces back together. I knew when I first met you, I thought you were beautiful. And then, we got to be best friends, and I grew to love all the things about you. I love when you "Google-mouth" even when I try to seem annoyed. I love that you know so much. That your brain is filled with so much knowledge and how excited you get when you get to share a piece of it. I love it when your head tilts in concentration or confusion. The list goes on, but, whenever I imagine my life, and my future, I can't picture anyone else beside me but you. And, I've tried to imagine Casey, Dean, or even Joey, but, none of them are you."

Maura had slight tears in her eyes as she wrapped her arms tighter around Jane. She knew how hard it was for Jane to open up, even if they were best friends. She tried to compose herself, and slow her breathing to calm down enough to respond. But she was having trouble. She was used to not being first. To being someone's second choice, good for a few dates, or one night stand. But here was Jane, opening up her heart, and picking Maura first. It may not have been how Maura imagined the night going, but, this was just as good. And, she still had her bedroom set up.

"I love you, Jane. So much. You have no idea just how much you've changed me and for the better. Other people tried to change me because they thought I was weird, or boring. But, you opened me up. You taught me how to read social cues better, and how much I'm actually worth. That I deserve more than a few dates that won't turn into anything in the end. They were just distractions for me. I always thought we had something more than friends, but, I didn't know if I was reading things wrong or not. I had planned to find out tonight, and well, the kiss was a bit spur of the moment. I mean, wait. Don't get me wrong. I was planning on kissing you, but, that's not how it was going to happen. And I'm rambling."

Maura smiled slowly, and clasped her hands behind Jane's head looking into her eyes.

"Jane, I just want to know if you're okay with loving me and wanting to be with me because if you are, I want to be more than best friends. I want to go on dates with you, hold your hand in public, kiss you whenever I want, and all the rest," she smirked slightly.

"Is that so? All the rest, huh? And what exactly does that imply, Doctor Smartypants?" Rizzoli grin stuck in place on her face as her eyes shined with amusement.

Maura practically purred, "well Detective. If you continue to kiss me like you were, you may just find out."

"Is that a fact? Because it seems like we've been dating for quite a while and I have a lot of kissing to make up for."

"I believe so, Jane. But, if you want, you can follow me and find out."

Maura dropped her arms from around Jane and started heading towards her bedroom. Her hips swayed just a little more than usual. Jane couldn't keep her eyes from looking. She slowed her breathing down and rubbed her palms on her pants. She had no idea what Maura had planned but she didn't want to mess it up. Jane made her way to the master bedroom and took one last deep breath before opening the door slowly.

"Maura, I don't know what you have plan-…" Jane stops mid-sentence at the sight before her. Her breathing starts to pick up and her heart starts beating loudly in her chest. Her eyes darken and her pupils dilate just the slightest bit more. She knows she's staring, but she can't help it.


	5. Chapter 5

- Rizzoli And Isles - Rizzles -

Maura is laid out on her bed in lingerie, which probably cost Jane a month's salary, rose petals covering the floor, candles lit all over, and soft, slow music filling the room. Jane's eyes slowly wandered around the room before they again set on Maura. She always looked beautiful, but right now, she was the most beautiful Jane had ever seen her. The flames from the candles cast along Maura's body gave the Doctor a light glow. Her eyes had a sparkle to them and Jane took a tentative step forward followed by shutting the door behind her.

"Hello, Detective," Maura purred.

Jane swallowed visibly and stuck her hands in her jean pockets, unsure what to do with them. "Hello, Doctor." She tried to sound confident and collected, but seeing the honey blonde Doctor threw her off her game a bit.

Maura got up from her bed and stalked her way towards Jane, placing her hands around Jane's torso. She laid her head against Jane's chest to try to relax her. At the contact Maura had made, Jane visibly relaxed as she slowly breathed in the scent that is, Maura Isles. It always feels like she's being intoxicated whenever she breathes in the Doctor. Intoxication and relaxation. Her muscles loosen as the tension seeps from her.

Maura noticed the shift in Jane's demeanor and pressed her lips along Jane's neck, stopping at her pulse point to bite a little. Jane's breath hitched and her grip on Maura's waist tightened as she continued the ministrations on her neck. Jane's hands started to make their way along the Doctor's sides, learning the curves and dips. She was slowly getting her confidence back so she pushed Maura back until her knees hit the bed. Maura moved back and got on her elbows to watch Jane.

Jane started to unbutton her shirt as she looked Maura in the eyes. This was a huge step for Jane. She never let anyone in her past watch her get undressed nor had she ever been the first to be completely naked. It made her feel too vulnerable, but Maura was different. She was worth letting her walls completely down. She tossed her shirt and bra on the floor and started on her jeans. Maura's breath hitched and she crawled her way towards Jane putting her hands on Jane's jeans, unbuttoning and sliding the zipper down. She pushed her jeans and panties down as Jane stepped out of them and left them on the floor. Her hands traced across the abs on Jane lightly.

"Your abs are one of my favorite things about you, Jay."

Jane shivered slightly, managed a husked "off" and grabbed Maura's waist as she started to push her onto her back onto the bed after removing the lingerie.

"Everything about you is my favorite thing, Maur."

She ran her hand along the curves of Maura's body as she was putting to memory each freckle, dip, and curve. She wanted to take her time to savor everything about tonight. She kissed the corner of Maura's mouth and then slowly traveled her way down the blonde's jaw and neck. She found a particular spot on the Doctor's pulse point and started to suck and bite. Maura let out a soft, slow moan as her breathing picked up.

"No marks… Jane. Please." She panted.

Jane gave a small chuckle, licked her pulse point and worked her mouth lower to her collarbone, biting and kissing along her chest. She captured a nipple in her mouth, nipping and flicking her tongue over the hardening tip. Maura's moans were getting louder as her back was slowly arching for further contact. Her hands kept their journey down Maura's body. She pushed her legs apart and ran her finger tips along her inner thigh before making contact where most of the heat was radiating from. She ran her fingers through her slit and hummed in approval.

"You're so wet, Maur."

"You. All you, Jay. This is what you do to me on a daily basis."

She smiled and started to make her mouth down the blonde's stomach before she was stopped.

"I want to see you when you make me cum for the first time, Jane. Use your hands. They're perfect."

Rizzoli smirk in place, she started to tease the bundle of nerves, drawing slow circles as she kissed and bit along her neck. Maura's back rose off the mattress wanting more as a moan escaped from her lips. Sweat had started to form on her neck and brows.

"More, Jay. Please, more. I need you. I need more. God, please, Jane."

Watching Maura panting and begging for more was the most intoxicated thing she has ever witnessed. She pushed two fingers into her, and pulled out slowly almost to the tips before pushing back in. She could feel the walls tightening around her fingers as Maura's body tried to keep her there.

"Faster." She groaned as her hips rose to help set a rhythm.

As Jane's fingers started working faster, her thumb would come into contact with her clit. Her eyes fluttered shut, her breathing became short pants, her hips were matching each thrust like they had been doing this for ages, and her nails dug into Jane's back as she scraped downwards.

"Open your eyes, Maur. I want to see you come undone," as she dropped a kiss to parted lips.

Her eyes opened and she locked onto Jane's as she was reaching further, and further to climax. A small groan turned into a scream as she curled her fingers up into her g-spot while rubbing on her clit with her thumb. Jane kept thrusting to enhance her orgasm and as she came down from the high, she removed her fingers and slid them into her mouth with a groan.

"God, you taste good, Maur and you are completely, and utterly beautiful." She leaned down to capture her lips in a kiss. As her mouth parted and the Doctor's tongue slipped inside her mouth, she got a taste of herself and moaned into the kiss. She hooked her leg around the Detectives and flipped them over with a smirk.

She husked into Jane's ear, "it's time for payback, Detective."

Jane smiled as she let the control over to Maura, "this is one present, I'm glad I unwrapped early."

-Rizzoli & Isles-

_Okay, I believe I fixed everything. I apologize that I switched tenses. It was late, I was tired, and I had made you guys wait long enough. If there's still a tensing error, please let me know._

_Lots of Love,_

_Kort xoxo_


End file.
